wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinseijū
Shinseijū.png|Island Form Shinseijū's Juubi Form.png|Beast Form Shinseiju as Mr. Fernanders.png|Human Form The Shinseijū (神精樹; Literally meaning "God Spirit Tree") is a Sibling version of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and the Tree of Life. Yuri no Mikoto was able to consume it's Fruit resulting resulting her being turned into a Mage that has the power of shape shifting powers that transforms into Laputa version of the Ten-Tails. Background Mythology Creation Arc Using seeds from the fruit of of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). As such, large amounts of energy are required to supply the fruit's growth; the tree essentially sucks the oxygen that the seed was planted on dry. End of Creation Arc Yuri no Mikoto was encountered by Albedo, She also came to view Albedo as a surrogate brother and grew close to him. When Yuri no Mikoto consumed the Fruit of Shinseijū, She became a Mage that has the Power to transform into a Tailed Beast and became a Member of Team Cyclone. Appearence The Shinseijū is a tremendous tree, which, despite being weaker than its parent, dwarfs the Shinju in sheer size. When viewed from space, the tree can easily be seen. Up close, it is a large leafy tree, with many rope-like branches hanging down. These branches resemble nooses, earning the tree its moniker; "Gallows" (処刑台, Shokeidai). Its trunk is truly enormous, and its roots can spread out for miles. When Yuri transforms into a Beast Form, it posesses a humanoid form. Its bodily proportions are very muscular, standing fully on its hind legs. After gathering more chakra, it evolved further by assuming an even more muscular form, with its horns growing longer and the bulb on its back becoming much smaller. In this form, the Ten-Tails could open its mouth wide to reveal a rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. Upon first appearing, however, it was more revolting in appearance: Ten whip-like tails. As a Flower, it has a tall, straight trunk, and retained its eye inside the bud. In it's Human form, as Mr. Fernanders, a Man, It has the most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye Mr. Fernanders has a much darker clothing, with his attire consisting of a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with light blue edges, two strings with shield-shaped pendants hanging down from the hood and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest plus simple, loose, dark pants tucked inside laced boots. Under these clothes is a special fighting suit for melee combat, designed for his Meteor spell, revealing his toned and muscular body. The outfit is dark around the torso and mid-arm regions of Jellal's body, whilst the rest, such as his shoulders, forearm, and thighs down, is light in color. On his shoulder and hips, It has small protrusions on his outfit, which, each, come with the three holes, serving the purpose of aiding him in his aerodynamic efforts. The rest of the suit is decorated by groups of three thin lines over the arms and legs, with a double set adorning the chest. Abilities Chakra Fruit Much like its parent, the Shinseijū is also capable of producing a fruit imbued with tremendous chakra. In order to create a fruit, the tree must take root on the planet and begin to absorb both the natural energy and chakra from within. Once ripe, the fruit can then be eaten, granting the one who eats it comparable power to that of the Tailed Beast's Jinjuriki. In addition to this, the tree can also produce fruits that grant the user one of its numerous chakra natures. Chakra The Shinseijū possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Due to possessing the combined chakra, the Shinseijū's chakra can take on four known natures; fire, earth, yin, and advanced lava nature. The tree has access to two additional natures; water and the beast's advanced boil nature. The tree can presumably produce lightning chakra, as well as magnet chakra. When the Power core form's bud blooms and its eye within is revealed, the Spell of Destruction can be activated. It can grow Palm Trees with the Rafflesia-like attachment when producing a Tailed Beast Ball. It can Produce the Large Tailed Beast Bombs similar to the Altairis spell from Fairy Tail Series and shoots it at the opponents. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the Tree of Laputa, regathering the magic into one location, in order to sprout a new fruit. Tailed Beast Transformations The result is a monstrous tailed beast form, possessing Ten whip-like tails. Trivia *Shinseijū was based on a mixture of a Yggdrasil Island and the Ten Tailed Beasts. *Shinseijū was the only Tree that was created in the Ancient Garden of Eden and in the Temple of Inka Dinka Doo guarded by the Sleeping Idol of Inka Dinka Doo. *Shinseijū was mentioned by Paul Gekko in Laputa, that it killed the Phantom Lord Mage Sol by devouring it's blood with it's Roots. *Shinseijū was the reference to the Tree of Might from the Dragon Ball Series. *Shinseijū was mentioned by Paul Gekko and Sakai Laputa in Izumogakure that the Tree killed Erza Scarlet along with Minerva, and her comerades and Gray Fullbuster and Simon, by unleashing it XYZ Flower Cannon Attack but use it's Chakra to revive them on Laputa only to leave Simon of Team Jellal dying. *Paul Gekko refers the Shinseijū Tree to it's nickname, Mr. Fernanders. *Sakai Laputa refers the Shinseijū Tree to the World Tree. Quotes *(Juubi Roar) Gallery Shinseiju large as a moon.png|Shinseiju larger than the Moon Laputa.png|Shineiju in the Island of Laputa Shinseiju's True Form.png|Shinseiju's True Appearance Category:Artifacts Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Islands Category:Locations